emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Moses Dingle
Moses Dingle is the son of Charity Dingle and Ross Barton, born whilst Charity was in prison for perverting the course of justice. Biography 2015-: Birth and medical emergencies Charity went into labour whilst her daughter Debbie Dingle was visiting her in prison. Charity was rushed to hospital where she delivered a baby boy. Charity had hoped that having a baby would reduce her prison sentence, but it didn't so she signed the parental rights over to a surprised Debbie, who didn't even know Charity was pregnant. The baby moved into Mulberry Cottage with Debbie, her children Sarah and Jack as well as her fiancé Pete Barton. The Dingle's brought out the family Bible, as it's tradition for a new Dingle to have a biblical name. After no-one got anywhere, Chas flicked to a random page and decided to call him Moses, which they agreed with. The Dingle's had baby Moses christened in St. Mary's Church on 26th June 2015, with Chas and Sam Dingle with as his godparents. A few days after his christening Pete rushed Moses to hospital where he was diagnosed with pyloric stenosis and needed an urgent operation. tells Ross that he is Moses' father]] Debbie signed the forms for Moses' operation to go ahead but the doctor suggested that Debbie contact Charity in prison due to the severity of Moses' condition. When Charity arrived at the hospital, Debbie encouraged her to contact Moses father as he had a right to know his son. She phoned Ross to tell him that he had a son but after he arrived at the hospital he tells her that he was not interested in Moses or being a family. The following day Moses had his operation, which was successful, soon after his operation Ross went to the hospital to see his son and was nearly caught by Debbie. Moses was looked after by many women over the next few weeks, including Chas, Lisa and Moira, which left Debbie time to continue her affair with fiancé Pete's brother, Ross, unaware that he was Moses father. Whilst taking Moses back to Debbie, Moira spotted Debbie and Ross kissing in the garage. After an ultimatum from Moira, Debbie told Ross that she choose to be with him, but changed her mind after she found out about him stealing Jimmy's van with Carly Hope. On the day Debbie and Ross were to run away together, Ross asked Debbie if they were going to leave Moses behind. Debbie was annoyed at this suggestion. Debbie's father Cain then told devastated Debbie that her lover was that father of her mother's baby. At Pete's stag do Ross revealed in front of the whole pub that he was Moses father. His parents James and Emma Barton were furious at Ross for keeping the fact that they were grandparent's from them. Ross and Debbie's affair was revealed at Debbie and Pete's wedding reception. Not long after the reveal a helicopter came crashing down on the reception. Whilst Debbie was in hospital, James and Emma looked after Moses. When Debbie returned home she banned Emma from looking after Moses, due to her nearly smothering Ross to death when he was two. Debbie relented and allowed Emma to look after Moses as long as James was present. Moses briefly moved in with James, Emma and their youngest son Finn whilst Sarah and Jack were ill. Debbie threw Pete out after he confessed to killing Ross during a fight over the affair, although unknown to Pete, Ross was still alive. When Ross returned home from the hospital after the beating he realised how much Moses meant to him and began spending time with his son, even giving him the nickname Mozza. Only a few days later Ross left the village. He told Debbie that he would send money back for Moses but Debbie tried to persuade him that the money wouldn't raise his son. Ross returned to the village and after some time away Debbie decided that she wanted to be with him and he moved into Mulberry Cottage with Debbie, Sarah, Jack and Moses in October 2015. Debbie banned Emma from seeing Moses but in December, Ross struck up a deal with his mother that she could look after Moses on the condition Debbie never found out. Pete over hear one of Moses' handovers and revealed to Debbie that Ross was allowing Emma around Moses. Debbie was furious and warned Emma to stay away as she was Moses legal guardian so she had the final say. The following day Emma visited Charity and asked her to give her full custody of Moses, and in return Charity would have an on tap babysitter and she could see Moses as much as she wanted. Charity rejected her offer and warned Emma off. Emma got drunk and barged into Mulberry Cottage while Debbie and Sarah were giving Moses a bath. Debbie asked Sarah to keep an eye on Moses whilst she got rid of Emma but Sarah turned her back on Moses for a second and he fell face down in the water. Emma checked Moses over and said he was fine but advised Debbie to take him to the hospital. Debbie thought Emma was overreacting so didn't take Moses to A&E. Ross was furious with his mother when he found out what happened and told her to stay away. Later Emma and James went round to apologise but Emma noticed Moses breathing was shallow and feared he may have water in his lungs. Emma insisted Moses needed to get to hospital as soon as possible but Ross was incensed Debbie didn't take Emma's advice earlier. Ross spent the night at Moses hospital bedside, and Moses was allowed home the following day. Ross was furious that Debbie and Emma's feud could have killed Moses and the doctor insisted it was lucky that Emma knew the signs of secondary drowning. Debbie relented and allowed Emma to see Moses whenever she wanted. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Dingle family Category:2015 births Category:2015 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Residents of Mulberry Cottage Category:Barton family